This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Whether a person is merely relaxing after a long day of work, or perhaps confined to a sedentary state for medical reasons, the easy chair, sofa or lift chair represents a special, personal environment, a place to rest, recuperate and perhaps enjoy a good book or a favorite television show. Having one's cell phone, e-reader or tablet computer run out of power at such times of repose can certainly destroy the moment. Remain seated and let the device's power fail—or get up and find a charger—those are the basic choices. For a person confined to the chair for medical reasons, the second option may not be possible.
The natural solution would be to run an extension cord to the chair or sofa and then attach a charger where it can be reasonably within reach. Often this entails tucking the charger's transformer under chair or sofa, in an effort to hide its unsightly appearance and straggle of wires. Of course, now that the extension cord has been run, why not use it to power other electric devices, such as reading lights, heating pads and other personal conveniences?
There comes a point, however, where it is simply not good practice to keep plugging more and more devices into the extension cord tucked under the chair or sofa. Extension cords can only handle a finite number of devices, and with every device added, the tangle of wires becomes even more unsightly.